You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by JennyGranger
Summary: Sequal to Concrete Angel. What is Harry and Hermione's life like after that frightening experience with Harley? Click here to find out. HHr obviously T to play it safe Changed the genre thought it fit better
1. Graduation

Yes, the long-awaited sequel to Concrete Angel. Just to clear a few things up, Ron does not care that Harry and Hermione are together, and, yes, I know they are still young, but they are not getting married for another few years (as of right now, anyway). If you have anymore questions about CA, please submit them in your reviews on CA, and I will be answering them in the A/Ns for this story. That said and done, ENJOY. Oh, yeah, I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to JKR and I don't know who the song belongs to, but I know it isn't me.

You Won't Ever Be Lonely

HP fanfic by JennyGranger

Sequel to Concrete Angel

Chapter 1 -- Graduation

"Come on, Hermione, he'll be down in a minute. Just dance with me. It'll give you something to do."

"No, Ron, I want to wait for Harry, and, like you said, he'll be down in a minute, so, even if I did dance with you, it wouldn't be for very long."

"You just don't want Harry to see you dancing with another boy, and I, for one, am hurt, Hermione, that you don't trust me like that," Ron said, placing his hand over his heart, a look of mock-disappointment on his face. Hermione sighed, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Fine," she said, and before she could say anymore, Ron had led her to their enlarged living room, where the main dancing was taking place. They were at the Burrow, celebrating the trio's graduation from Hogwarts. Everybody from Bill and Fleur (now happily married with a 7 month old daughter named Emelie) to Mad-Eye Moody and a few more Order members were there, including Remus Lupin, who was acting as deejay, seeing as he was the only one besides Harry and Hermione who knew how to work the CD player Harry had gotten Hermione for Christmas.

After only about thirty seconds of dancing with Ron, Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Oh, damn, I hoped it was Brad Pitt," she said when she turned around and saw Harry.

"Too bad for you, but, getting past that, aren't you supposed to be dancing with me, mademoiselle?" he said, taking a mock bow, and causing Hermione to give him a what-on-earth-are-you-trying-to-do look, but she decided to play along anyway, since she actually knew French.

"Maintenant, pourquoi voudriez-vous que je fasse quelque chose comme ça?" she said, enjoying his what-the-hell-did-you-just-say look.

"Translation, please?"

"Now, why would you want me to do something like that?"

"Is that the translation, or do not want to translate what you just said?"

"That was the translation."

"Oh. Okay. Well, in that case, it's because I'm engaged to you, that's why," he said, wrapping his arms around her bum and basically slinging her over his shoulder, "Now, we shall dance!"

"Not if you don't put me down, we won't!" but by now they were already to the dance floor, so Harry put her down, and she attempted a glare at him, but she just couldn't get it out without laughing at his cute, puppy-dog look. She could never stay mad at him for too long, "Damn you, Potter."

"Hermione," he said, gasping with mock shock, "that was a rude and uncalled comment."

She was just about to retort when Remus' magically magnified voice rang over the crowd, "This is for a special young woman out there. You know who you are, and, if you don't, you will after I say this; Harry, you owe me five galleons for playing this."

Hermione laughed and looked up at Harry as the slow ballad started, and they started dancing, all thoughts except for each other leaving their minds;

_I may not have always go your way_

_And every once in a while you might have a bad day_

_But I promise you now_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong_

_Run to me and I'll leave the light on_

_And I promise you now_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_For as long as I live there will always be_

_A place you belong here beside me_

_Heart and the soul_

_Baby, you only_

_And I promise you now_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain_

_The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day_

_And I promise you now_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms_

_And I'll never let go, baby, here's where it starts_

_And I promise you now,_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_Here's a shoulder you can cry on_

_And the love you can rely on_

_For as long as I live, there will always be_

_A place you belong here beside me_

_Heart and the soul_

_Baby, you only_

_And I promise you now_

_You won't ever be lonely_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_No you won't ever be lonely_

_No_

As the song ended, Harry and Hermione pulled each other closer and kissed, each knowing that they would never leave each other lonely.

Apparently, they were kissing for longer than they thought, but, being in there own little world, time goes by slowly. This lapse on reality, however, cost them a bucket full of ice cold water (courtesy of Fred and George) to be dumped over there heads.

"What was that for?" Hermione screeched, as Harry shook his head, soaking her even more, "Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked, slightly dizzy, but that quickly passed as he noticed Hermione was wearing a white shirt (A/N: You girls all know what he's staring at.) Hermione noticed him staring, and looked down. She gasped, covered up her chest with her arms, and moved closer to Harry, who was slightly shivering because of the temperature of the water, "Come on, Mione," he said wrapping an arm around her, "Let's go."

"Go on upstairs to the bathroom and dry off, you two," Mrs. Weasley said, meeting them at the foot of the stairs, "and I'll have a word with my boys."Harry and Hermione ran upstairs to the second landing, to the bathroom, where Harry locked them in, shutting out Mrs. Weasley's shouts. He turned around to see Hermione, who still had her arms covering her chest, biting her lip and seemed almost in tears. After all, she wouldn't even let Harry see under her shirt, let alone every Weasley, plus everyone from the (current) Order. She was very aware that she was still covered in scars and welts.

A/N:

R&R Please! sad-puppy eyes


	2. Talk of the Past and Future

Yay! Chapter two! ENJOY! I own nothing but the plot! Wait, that isn't a good thing. goes and fires whoever writes the teleprompter Oh, wait, that's me. Never mind. Continue.

Chapter 2 -- Talk of the Past and Future

"Hey," Harry said softly, slowly walking over to Hermione, making sure she could see he would do no harm before he was able to place a hand on her head, then slide it down to cup her cheek, gently forcing her to look up at him, all while he continued to talk in the same soft voice he had adapted just for her when she reverts back to the memories of living with her father, "You're fine. Nobody was going to hurt you, and, even if they did, they would have to answer to me," he said as an attempt to get her to smile, but it didn't work, so he continued, "Calm down, Mione. We're all alone now. Just you and me. Relax. That was just Fred and George's idea of a laugh. They didn't know that you would react this way. They hardly understand what you've gone through. Not very people do, but a lot more than we tend to think."

"Harry?" she spoke so softly, that he thought that she was about to cry, even though her eyes seemed to be rid of excess tears.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about, umm, settling down? and starting a family?" she asked timidly, as though afraid of what his response would be. Harry, the other hand, thought this question had basically come out of nowhere.

"Mione, where'd that come from?

"Just answer," she said, her voice cracking as a new wave of tears came up, "honestly."

"Well, I'm engaged to you, so of course I've thought about settling down. About starting a family, I wanted to wait and make sure you were ready, and that doesn't include being only eighteen years old," he said, this time accomplishing in getting her to smile.

"I know," she said, starting to sound like her normal self again, "I was just wondering."

"Do you want a family?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Mmm," Harry moaned slightly, as their lips touched in a soft, but passionate, kiss, "Well, how about this? I promise you a kid or two, if you promise me it isn't until after we get married. Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione said, bypassing his outstretched hand, and kissed him again, running her hand through his soft, Potter hair, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, trailing his hands up and down her back.

"Oi!" a loud yell from the hallway knocked them out of their torpor after a few minutes, "What are you two doing in there?" it yelled, "This party is for you two and Ron, and so far you two aren't there. How long does it take to dry off?"

This made them realize they hadn't even dried off, and Hermione's bra was still very visible. Harry quickly ran his wand over him and Hermione, muttering a drying spell, and they stepped out into the hallway, running into a very impatient Ginny.

"Sorry," Harry said, "we were talking, and I guess we lost track of time."

"Talking, my foot," Ginny said, "I heard no talking. Snogging is probably more like it, and in the bathroom, of all places."

Neither of them had anything to say to this, so the three of them returned to the party in silence. Once they got downstairs, nearly everybody asked Hermione if she was all right, and, while she said she was, Harry stuck by her, and didn't let her out of his sight until the party ended about three hours later (about 10:00 pm).

"Ready to go?" Harry asked her after Mrs. Weasley ushered them out, insisting that she'll clean it up, and they should get some rest.

"If you are," Hermione said, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they felt the now-familiar sensation of being squeezed through a pipe.

When they appeared back in their house in Godric's Hollow, which used to belong to Harry's parents, Hermione yawned and insisted that she needs to sleep, and that Harry should do the same, seeing as he needed to get up early the next day for Auror training, so they laid down together and drifted into dreamland together.

A/N:

I know; bad ending, but this would be chapter two. I shall have the next chapter up ASAP. TTFN. R&R Please! sad-puppy eyes


	3. One year later AKA Surprise, Surprise

I am still eternally grateful for all your patience. We got my computer up and running, but I don't know how long it's going to last, so I salvaged a few things, including this. Remember, I own nothing but the plot; anything you recognize belongs to JKR. With that, enjoy!

Chapter 3 -- One Year Later AKA Surprise, Surprise

Harry and Hermione (still Hermione Granger; they're only 19), are now fully-fledged members of the magical society, Harry being an Auror and Hermione being a Healer-in-Training (but almost done with her training) at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Ginny graduated Hogwarts in June (it is now April) and is seeing, much to Ron's dismay, Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Hermione asked one day as she loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher (Hermione, being Muggle-Born, wanted to keep at least a few muggle items/luxuries).

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember our promise?"

"Which one?"

"The one about not having any kids until we were married."

"Vaguely. Why?" he said, getting up from the descriptions of thought-to-be Death Eaters he had been poring over, and walking over to his fiancee.

"Well, you know I haven't been feeling all that well for the past few days?"

"Yeah. What does...? Wait. Mione, are you pregnant?" he asked, not needing her to answer; he could see it in the tears welling up in her eyes, "But I thought you drank that birth control potion. And we've only done it once."

"Yes, but, Harry, that potion only has a 95 chance of working, and they say it only takes one time. I guess we just got unlucky."

"Unlucky? Mione, what are you talking about? We're going to be parents!"

"But, I thought --"

"The promise? Well, we've already broken it, so we might as well make the best of what we've got, and we can't really go back and undo what happened. Mione, I love you so much, and I couldn't be mad at you right now, even if I wanted to be," he said, cupping both her cheeks with his hands, but she reached up and grabbed them before he could go any further.

"But, I broke our promise."

"Mione, I know you're a very smart and talented witch, but I doubt even you could figure out how to get pregnant by yourself. I think to achieve that particular condition, it takes two people, so we both broke it, whether you like it or not," Harry said, reaching out and tickling her sides, causing her to laugh and try to twist away from his reach, eventually doing so and running away from him, still laughing.

"Harry, stop... Please... Stop... Baby, you do realize I'm sick," that made him stop. Well, at least stop trying to tickle her, but when he could reach her, he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her senseless (A/N: Isn't that romantic?), all while carrying her to the living room.

"I love you so much," Harry said, setting Hermione down on the couch, and sitting down beside her.

"Love you, too," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him, "but you do realize you're going to be late for work."

"What?" Harry said, rather calmly looking at his watch, then, realizing what time it was, "Merlin! You're right. I gotta go! See you later, Mione," and after one last kiss, he Disapparated with a slight pop.

Now slightly bored, Hermione wondered through the house (she had called in sick, due to the fact that she had spent an hour and a half hovering over the toilet earlier), looking for something to do. The search was forgotten when she felt her stomach start to act up again, causing her to rush to the bathroom and vomit.

About half an hour later, Hermione was able to leave the bathroom, only to find Ron sitting on the couch, flipping channels on the 'tevelision' (which is what he called it).

"Ron!"

"Hey, Mione," said Ron, as they embraced each other in a friendly hug, "Luna told me you had called in sick, and that it was the second time this week, so I decided to drop by and see how you were doing," he said, referring to Luna Lovegood, his future wife and another Healer-in-Training.

"I'm fine, Ron. I think it's just the stomach flu or something. Tell Luna I should be back tomorrow," she said, but she wasn't sure. She never knew how bad her morning sickness would be. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell Ron she was pregnant, and she had always hated lying to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Alright, and, if you're fine, I should get going. I have a report due next week and I haven't even started so..." he left his sentence hanging, but Hermione got the gist and rolled her eyes. Once a procrastinator, always a procrastinator.

"I thought you liked your job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," she said, "Well, you aren't going to have it much longer if you don't get your work in."

"Merlin, the nagging never stops, does it?"

"No. I guess that's just one of my more charming qualities."

"Well, I wouldn't say charming..." Ron said teasingly, causing Hermione to grab the nearest pillow off the couch and throw it at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. She ducked, so it didn't hit her, but it did hit Harry, who had just Apparated back into the room, full in the face, causing Hermione and Ron to laugh themselves breathless.

"Merlin, I leave this room for a half hour and you two insist on trying to break something else," he said, throwing the pillow back on the couch.

"Yes, you've only been gone thirty minutes. What are you doing home?" Hermione asked, still slightly panting from laughing.

"Forgot my report on known missing Death Eaters," he said, and Hermione noticed for the first time the file he was poring over this morning was still sitting on the table, "and it would be kind of hard to do a presentation without it," he finished as a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I suppose it would," Hermione said, grabbing the file, as she was closest, and handing it to Harry.

"Well, see you later, again," he said, giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips, and preparing to Disapparate once more, before he seemed to remember something and stopped before he went anywhere, turning to Hermione and asking, "How're you feeling, anyway? I know I've only been gone a little while, but..."

"I'm fine," she cut him off before he said anything more in front of Ron. When Harry still looked a little unconvinced, she added, "Really, Harry, I feel fine now. Well, my stomach does still feel a bit sour, but I feel better than I did this morning, that's for sure."

"Well, okay," he said, "but if you get any worse, feel free to contact me, and I'll be home in a flash."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said, but Harry noticed a you-know-I'm-not-going-to-unless-I-absolutely-need-to note in her voice, "Now get back to work before you get in trouble."

"Right. Bye," and with that, he finally disappeared with a slight pop.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked looking from the spot where Harry disappeared to Hermione, but she suddenly went very pale and sick-looking.

"Be right back," she mumbled hurriedly, before turning and running to the bathroom, covering her mouth half-way there.

Ron hesitated a minute before following her, and opened the bathroom to the sound of coughing and retching, followed closely by a sickening splash.

"Hermione?" he said, partly letting her know he was there, and partly making sure she was feeling up to having him there.

"Come on in, if you want to," she said in a voice that clearly told him that she was trying to make the best of this, and looking up at him, "but you might want to leave for work. This morning I was in here for an hour and a half."

"Are you sure this is just the stomach flu?" Ron asked kneeling down next to her and holing her hair back as she started coughing again. She vomited a few more times before she was able to answer in a slightly cracked voice.

"Oh, damn. I can't have you see me like this and tell you the truth," she said, pausing to take a deep breath and throw up again (and flush the toilet), then she looked up at him, "I'm pregnant. I'll be like this, mainly for the next two months, but this'll continue throughout the whole nine."

"You--You're pregnant?" Ron asked, as though not believing a word she just said, "You're-- You and Harry?"

"Who else?"

"You two are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Ron, we're going to have a baby."

"Merlin! I thought Harry was just being overprotective (as always), but I guess he was serious. Are you sure you don't anyone here with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and you really need to be heading off to work before you get in trouble. Don't worry about me," she added when he looked like he was about to object, "I'm fine, but you won't be if you lose your job. Now, go!"

"Well, okay, but if you need anyone, and, for some reason, can't reach Harry, you know you can always call me," he said, looking her straight in the eye, making sure she gets this.

"I know. Now, get going!"  
"Bye. I'll see you later tonight; Mum invited me, Luna, you, and Harry over for dinner, as I'm sure he told you --"

"Which he didn't, but I can live with that."

"--so I guess I'll see you later," Ron finished as though there had been no interruption, before disappearing as well, leaving Hermione, still feeling sick, alone in the bathroom.

A/N:

What a surprise. Well, can't think of anything to say here, besides I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!


	4. Telling the Family

Sorry for the wait, but it's not easy writing three (actually five) stories at a time, while having to work now two afternoons a week, which I know doesn't sound like much, but it's hard for me. Also, just so you know, I will be gone July 18 - August 6 for camp, so there will be no updates then. Just remember, I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 4 -- Telling the Family

Later that night, around four-thirty, Harry came home to a silent house.

"Mione?" he called, looking in the living room, then the kitchen, "Mione?"

He walked around the house for several more minutes before finding Hermione sprawled out on their bed, fast asleep, and mumbling slightly. Deciding to let her sleep for a little while longer, he leaned against the doorway, not being able to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, even if she was looking a bit peaky.

After a few minutes Hermione began to stir, eventually opening her chocolate-brown eyes. She lay there, not wanting to get up. At first Harry thought that she hadn't realized that he was there, but then he caught her eyes flash in his direction.

Hermione knew she was being watched, but she didn't know that Harry knew that she knew. That is until, suddenly, a great weight landed on the bed, jostling her around. She sat up, and saw Harry, with a look of very feign innocence on his face, sitting at the foot of the bed.

She was about to reprimand him for waking her up, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she just as quickly closed it and rushed off to the bathroom. Sighing with mild exasperation, Harry followed her.

"I hate you," Hermione said in a slightly cracked voice when Harry knelt down beside her (she was, of course, kneeling in front of the toilet).

"And why do you hate me?"  
"Because you woke me up."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Mione."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"To be honest? Not a word."

"D'accord."

"What?"

"You really have to learn French."

"Well, if you would just speak English, then I wouldn't have to."

However, she was unable to answer for her stomach decided to empty itself again, while Harry put her hair up with a tie he found and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Hermione's stomach seemed to have calmed down, helped with the glass of water that was offered by Harry.

"You up to going to the Burrow?" he asked, helping her up, "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you they invited us to dinner tonight."

"That's fine. Ron told me, and, yes, I think so."

"You're sure? Because we don't have to if you're going to be in the bathroom all night."

"I'm fine, Harry. Honest," she said at the look of worry in his bright green eyes, "but, if it makes you feel better, we won't go and we'll miss this great opportunity to tell everyone that there's going to be a little Potter running around in about a year," she added tantalizingly, playing with the front of his shirt.

"Well, I guess we best get going then, seeing as we're already five minutes late," Harry said, glancing at his watch, while she rolled her eyes.

They Disapparated, reappearing a minute later in the Weasley's garden, where Bill and Charlie were setting up two tables, and Fleur was sitting on a blanket with two-year-old Emelie, who was trying to get away from her mother to go chase the garden gnomes playing in the rutabagas, but, upon sighting the new arrivals, went after them instead. Fleur finally gave up and let the red-haired, light blue-eyed little girl go.

"Well, hello there," Hermione said, picking Emelie up, "Are you getting into trouble?"

"Yeah," said the little girl, nodding.

"Yeah? Are you supposed to be getting into trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Eet's all she does, ees get into trouble," Fleur said, walking up to them, smiling, "She 'as 'er father's personality, zat's for sure."

"I heard that," Bill said, coming up and wrapping his arms around his wife, "and it's not my fault the Weasley qualities can't be repressed."

"No, it is your fault that we are behind in setting these up, and we had better hurry because Mum just told me that if we want a hot meal we had better get it done," Charlie called from where he was conjuring chairs for the eight of them (plus a highchair for Emelie).

"Better get going. See you in a few," Bill said to Harry and Hermione, then, giving both Fleur and Emelie (who was still in Hermione's arms) a peck on the temple, he turned and left to help his brother.

"I will take 'er," Fleur said, taking her daughter from Hermione, "She could probably use a nappie change before she eats."

"No!" said Emelie, fighting against her mother's hold, causing the three adults to smile.

"Oui," said Fleur forcefully, walking away with the struggling two-year-old in tow.

Harry and Hermione followed them to the house, and, upon entering, were greeted by the smells of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking.

"Hello, you two," Mrs. Weasley called from in front of a steaming pot of sprouts, "I was afraid you weren't coming. Lucky we're running a bit behind or my boys would've have eaten all the food. Are you all right, Hermione? You look a bit pale."

This was so sudden that Hermione faltered a bit in her answer, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine," however, her stammer seemed to give another message.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley persisted, walking over to them, "You can go lay down if you aren't feeling well."

Hermione sighed, a smile forming on her lips. She might as well say it because she's not going to get out of it.

"All right," she said, "I give up. I'll tell you, but no one else, except Ron, knows, and was planning to announce it over dinner," she took a deep breath before saying the last two words, "I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley screamed and hugged the couple so tightly their heads banged together.

"Congratulations!" she said, "How far along are you?"

"Nine or ten weeks," Hermione said, rubbing the sore spot on her temple, "and I'm already wondering why they call it _morning_ sickness, seeing as I seem to get it at all hours of the day."

"And night," Harry added for her.

"I've been through six pregnancies, and I still don't know," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head, and turning back into the kitchen, "but there was this potion that I took that calmed it down a bit. Now, what was it called? Oh, yes. Eukallei. The Eukallei Potion should help, but it will make you drowsy," she was saying, now looking through a recipe box, and extracting a folded piece of parchment, "I have the instructions to brew it here, and Merlin knows I won't need it anymore, so you can have it if you like," she handed the parchment to Hermione who looked it over. It wasn't a very difficult potion, and she was sure Harry could brew it if she wasn't feeling up to it, so she thanked Mrs. Weasley and pocketed the instructions.

About fifteen minutes later, they were finally sitting down in the garden to enjoy the scrumptious food. Well, sort of. One look at the table laid out with so much food was enough to send Hermione running in the direction of the bathroom. Harry ran after her, almost tripping over her when she fell to her knees on the other side of the house, unable to keep her stomach contents down any longer.

"Shhh," Harry said, rubbing small circles on her back. After a few minutes, she leaned back, so she was sitting instead of kneeling, and leaned against him, "You wanna go home?" he asked, after cleaning up the pool of sick with his wand.

"No," she said, her voice slightly hoarse. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, "We have to tell them."

"Tell us what?"

They turned around and saw Ginny standing by the corner of the house, carrying a goblet of water. She walked over to them, and handed Hermione the water, who drank it graciously.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Follow us, and you'll find out," Hermione said, standing up (with Harry's help, of course), "We need to tell everyone else, anyway."

When they got back to the table, everyone asked Hermione if she was all right.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "but I can explain that little, er, interruption," she paused and looked from Harry, who had his arm around her in support, to Ron, who nodded. She took a nervous breath before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

She couldn't help but smile when everybody stood up to offer their congratulations, hugging her and patting Harry on the back.

"'Ow far along are you?" Fleur asked, giving Emelie to Bill.

"Nine or ten weeks."

"Zen ze best is yet to come," she said sarcastically, "My pregnancy was an absolute cauchemar."

"Ouais; le mien est déjà."

"J'imagine, mais il est touy en valeur lui à la fin," Fleur said, looking over at her husband and daughter.

"Hermione, you realize no one else can understand what you two are saying?"

Hermione felt Harry's strong arms around her, as he said this in her ear.

"Est-ce que je vous connais?" she asked, causing Fleur to laugh. Harry, who, predictably, had no idea what his fiancée had just said, but he tried his best from the few words he had picked up here and there.

"Um, oui?"

"Well, you gave the right answer," Hermione said, somewhat impressed.

"And what was the question?"

"Do I know you?"

"Only for eight years."

"I know. I wanted to see what you would say."

"Anyway," Harry said, turning Hermione around to face him, "I just came over to see if you were up to eating something yet."

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione said, knowing that she was going to be forced to eat something eventually.

"Well, I'm not going to make you eat something if you're going to just throw it back up right away. You want something?"

Hermione looked over at the tables, still full of food, and was suddenly starving. She took Harry's hand, and drug him over to the table, where she started piling everything she could reach on her plate.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said, as everyone else sat down around them, digging in to the wonderful food, laughing and talking with family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter four. Just to clear a few things up;

D'accord means Okay

Cauchemar means nightmare

Ouais; le mien est déjà means Yeah. Mine is already

J'imagine, mais il est touy en valeur lui à la fin. means I imagine, but it's all worth it in the end.

I think that's it. Tell me if I've missed anything. Anyway, R&R please!

Oh, yes, found something. Eukallei is pronounced You-Kuh-Lie. Just a little side-note.


	5. Not Just a Wedding

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I only had about a week between camp and school, and school has started so I'm just running out of time to do everything, so just know that there will be a bit of a slowdown in all my stories. Thank you for understanding (for those of you who do) and just remember, I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter Five -- Not Just a Wedding

Hermione is now three months along, and her and Harry are scrambling to finish their wedding plans in hopes of getting married while Hermione still would look decent in a dress (that's what she said, at any rate). They had many sleepless nights, but eventually getting it done, and everything bought, about a week before the date they had set; July nineteenth, a combination of their birthdays.

"Finally," Hermione breathed as she hung up the phone, just having made the last reservation for the wedding, "it's over."

"Not quite," Harry said, coming up behind her and pecking her on the lips, "we still have one little detail."

"And that would be?"

"The decorations for the reception?"

"Mrs. Weasley and Fleur are taking care of those. Mrs. Weasley is also doing the cake."

"Wow, you are good. Now, let's really test your memory. What time is your appointment with Healer Paean today?"

"Er…. Isn't it 2:45?"

"That would be correct, but what time is it now?"

Hermione looked at the clock and her heart stopped; 2:40.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to his feet as they prepared to Disapparate.

They appeared in the lobby of St Mungo's, just as Healer Paean came out looking for them.

"Hermione," she said in a businesslike manner, "you're late. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione panted; Apparating takes a lot out of her now that she's carrying an extra, "everything's fine. Just finishing up some wedding plans, that's all."

"Well, all right," Paean said, "Follow me to the room, and we'll check everything out, just to be sure."

They arrived into the room, and Paean immediately ran her wand all over Hermione's belly.

"This test will tell us if there's anything unusual going on, and it will also tell us the sex of the baby. Oh," she said in a surprised voice, as Hermione's skin glowed a light purplish color.

"What? What's 'oh'? Is everything all right? Is Hermione all right? Is the baby all right?" Harry asked, naturally worried.

"Everything's just fine," Paean said, smiling, "I just got a little surprised there. Hermione's just fine, as are the babies."

"It's okay, Hermione, everything's all right," Harry said, acting as though it had been his fiancée freaking out a few minutes ago, "You're fine. The babies are -- Wait. Did she say 'babies'?"

"You said 'babies'?" Hermione asked Paean, who nodded, "She said 'babies', Harry."

But her answer from her fiancé was a loud _thunk_! when he hit the floor as he fainted.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, kneeling down next to him.

Paean knelt down on Harry's other side and took out her wand.

"_Enervate_."

After a few seconds, Harry began to stir, eventually opening his emerald eyes.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, helping Harry sit up.

"I think so," he said, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor, "but I had this weird dream where the Healer said we were having more than one kid."

"Er… we are."

"WHAT!"

"It's true, Mr. Potter," Paean said, "and from the looks of things," she gestured to the color fading from Hermione's stomach, "I'd say twins, maybe triplets, but I'd lean closer to only two. Do you guys want to know the sex?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Harry as they stood up.

"Well, it would make picking out names easier, but I'll leave the final decision up to their mother."

"Hmm," Hermione said, thinking, "I think we could do well with a surprise, so, no, I don't wanna know right now."

"All right, and since everything checks out, then you are free to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? I thought so.

Well, how 'bout I do a poll. What do you guys think; twins or triplets? Feel free to add in the sex combination as well, and names if have any (but please no James and Lily fraternal twins combination; that's what's in all the other Harry/Hermione pregnancy stories). Please and thanks. TTFN


	6. A Familiar Tune

Well, I guess this is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's starts off with a little bit of wedding stress, but ends with good old HHr fluff, which caused it to become one of my favorite things I've ever written. Just remember, I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to JKR and you all know the song, and that it doesn't belong to me. Enjoy.

Chapter Six -- A Familiar Song

On the eve of the wedding, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were going over some last-minute details, including where Hermione was going to stay that night.

"But, Hermione, dear, it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding starts," Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"I don't care," Hermione retaliated, "I'm staying with Harry. I can't sleep otherwise."

"You're too attached to him. Someday you're going to be forced apart, and you won't know what to do --"

"Harry and I will never be separated!" Hermione screamed, feeling a mood swing coming on.

"But, sweetie, it's only for one night. It won't hurt. You can stay at the Burrow."

"It'll hurt a lot more than you think it will."

Hermione's mind was flashing back to the two times she had tried to sleep without Harry to cuddle up to. Both times had ended with nightmares, crying, and fear.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

This made Hermione realize a stray tear was rolling down her cheek. She knew she couldn't avoid the truth any longer.

"What do you know about my parents?" Hermione asked, wiping the tear away impatiently, and looking a taken-aback Mrs. Weasley in the eye. She had never heard Hermione freely talk about her parents before. However, she did her best trying not to upset Hermione any more.

"Well, they were Muggles, and --" she stopped short, realizing that that was all she knew.

"Yes, they were. You know my father's in jail, yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about that."

Hermione took a deep breath, realizing she would have less control over her emotions than planned.

"It was him who killed my mum."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. How could he -- How could he do something like that?"

"He was drunk. Just like all those other times," Hermione said, her eyes now shining with unshed tears.

"What other times?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fearing the answer.

"Listen to this," Hermione said, reaching back behind her couch to place an old CD of her mother's into the player, "This is what my life was like from ages six to seventeen."

Harry, who was in the kitchen, perked up, worried, but curious as he heard a song that he had never heard Hermione play willingly, but was all too familiar just the same;

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp with shock, but he was really listening to Hermione. He could tell she was close to tears, but he wanted to make sure she wanted to try to fare on her own before he interfered.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out their light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When mornin comes it'll be too late_

Harry moved to the doorway separating the kitchen and sitting room and watched Hermione trying to regain control over her emotions. Her back was to him, but her shoulders shook every few seconds with suppressed sobs. Mrs. Weasley looked at a loss of what to say.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Knowing the last verse was the hardest to hear, Harry threw caution to the wind and, whether she wanted his comfort or not, he walked over and sat down behind her. She leaned against him, but it made her lose even more control over the tears pouring down her face.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock again, as Hermione tried with all her might to regain enough control over her tears to get a coherent sentence out, but the comforting touch and scent of her fiancé was too much; he always had a way of getting her to cry everything out right away.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

As the song ended, it became too much for Hermione to bear; she tore away from Harry's grasp and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door in her wake. Harry sighed and reached back to turn the CD player off, waiting to hear Mrs. Weasley's reaction. She was quiet for a minute before finding her voice.

"I never knew," she said softly as they listened to Hermione's muffled sobs coming from the next room, "Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Harry assured, "She just needs to calm down. She might even cry herself to sleep."

"But she said --" Mrs. Weasley said, confused at Harry's sudden grin.

"She's only like that at night. During the day she's able to sleep fine, but it's a completely different story when the sun goes down. What got her started on the that, anyway? She's never willingly played that song before."

"I'm afraid that was my fault," Mrs. Weasley said, now slightly uncomfortable, "I was following the old superstition that it was bad luck for a groom to see his bride before their wedding, so I was trying to get her to stay the night at the Burrow. I had no idea she would react like this."

"We appreciate your concern, but Hermione better stay here tonight."

"I can see that now," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Harry a half-hearted smile before glancing at the clock, "Well, I had better get going. Tell Hermione I'm sorry. See you tomorrow."

"See you," Harry said with a small wave, before turning to go check on Hermione. With a slight surprise, he realized that she was no longer crying.

Wondering if she had cried herself to sleep, he opened the door as quietly as he could, only to find her sitting at the edge of their bed, her cheeks red and tearstained, but her sobs reduced to sniffles. She looked up at him when he entered with a look that clearly told him she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, so he just walked over and sat down next to her, allowing her to crawl onto his lap. She snuggled up to him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Feel better?" Harry asked after a minute, placing a kiss on the top of her head. When she didn't respond, he looked down and had to smile; she had fallen into a doze in his arms, the only trace of their conversation with Mrs. Weasley in her peaceful face was the tearstains that were fading from her cheeks.

Harry carefully fell down onto his back, so he was laying with Hermione on his chest. He looked up at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only three, so he figured he had enough time for a quick nap of his own. Cautiously, he twisted around so his entire body was on the bed, but it also caused Hermione to stir enough to roll off him. He watched her for signs of awakening, but she just rolled over again, so she was tucked into his chest.

After one last kiss to Hermione's temple, Harry removed his glasses, and drifted into a nap himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ready? On three. One… two… three: Awwww! I love fluff, and this is the best luck I've ever had writing it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it. R and R please. TTFN


	7. Fight or Flight

All right, since I haven't updated in forever, I decided to give you a longer chapter. This one starts out kind of sweet and fluffy, then turns very angsty for a little while. I'll let you find out the rest. I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to JKR and the song belongs to Diamond Rio.

**Chapter 7 -- Fight or Flight**

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked. Harry's green eyes shone as he responded.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes before answering.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry and Hermione took each others hands, gold rings shining. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning toward each other.

Just as their lips grazed, a gunshot rang through the church, and Harry was gone. Hermione jumped back and looked around. She screamed when she found her husband on the floor, bleeding from the chest. Just then, someone grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, and she felt cold metal being pressed into her neck.

She looked up and what she saw made her heart stop; her father had her arms pinned behind her back and a pistol pointed at her.

"You don't deserve to be this happy," he growled, "You deserve to die. You deserve what both your loser boyfriend and mother got. And you'll get what you deserve," he snarled as one last gunshot rang out.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

Hermione woke with a start, the sound of the pistol still ringing in her ears. Tears lingered with a cold sweat on her cheeks. She sat up, panting, and glanced at the clock; three AM.

"Hermione?"

She jumped when Harry set a hand on her leg, but just laid back down and tucked herself into his chest. She drew a few shaky breaths as he ran his hand through her hair, murmuring comforting words. Knowing it had been a nightmare about her father, Harry didn't push her to talk about it, but merely allowed her to scoot even closer to him.

"Easy," he whispered, "It's over now. It was just a bad dream."

Hermione nodded silently, tears lingering in her eyes.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Hermione pulled back slightly. Reaching up, she placed a small kiss on Harry's jaw. Harry ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead in return.

"Just imagine," Hermione whispered, breaking the silence around them, and squeezing Harry's arm in excitement, "in six hours, we'll be married, and then we'll have our whole life ahead of us."

"I know what you mean," he said, rolling over onto his back and allowing Hermione to crawl on top of his chest.

"Nervous?" she asked, an almost playful glint in her eyes.

"A little, but I'm sure it'll get worse. I just hope I don't pass out," he answered honestly, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Well, it'll be kind of hard for us to get married if you're unconscious," she said, reaching over and flipping the radio on. Harry rolled his eyes at the random gesture, but he was getting used to it; she seemed to be going through a phase where music _had_ to be playing. She gave him a pointed look when one of his favorite songs started.

_Goin' out of my mind these days_

_Like I'm walkin' 'round in a haze_

_I can't think straight_

_I can't concentrate_

_And I need to shave_

_I go to work and I look tired_

_The boss man says_

"_Son, you're gonna get fired._

_This ain't your style."_

_But behind my coffee cup_

_I just smile_

_What a beautiful mess,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spendin' all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_This mornin' I put salt in my coffee_

_I put my shoes on the wrong feet_

_I'm losing my mind, I swear_

_It might be the death of me_

_But I don't care_

_What a beautiful mess,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spendin' all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Is it your eyes?_

_Is it your smile?_

_All I know is that you're driving me wild!_

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spendin' all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spendin' all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

Harry reached over and switched a radio off, flipping Hermione around as he did so. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips when she noticed the familiar look of love in his eyes. He reached down and whispered in her ear.

"Can't stop the hunger for your love."

Her shout of laughter was cut short by him placing his lips on hers in a deep, passionate kiss that left their tongues clashing as they led to _other_ activities, which I will not disclose as I want the rating of this story to stay down.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the church the next morning, they found a bustle of activity. Ginny was arguing with Fleur over the placement of candles, Remus and Tonks were setting paper decorations along the arms of the pews, and Fred and George could be seen placing small bouquets in brackets around the walls.

"If you two do anything to those flowers, I will personally skin you alive!" Mrs. Weasley warned her sons before noticing the couple had arrived, "Oh, there you are! Come along, we must get you changed. Not much time at all until the guests will start arriving," she continued rambling about minor details and things that needed to be done as she drug Hermione down a hallway. Harry just shrugged as Hermione sent him a look of 'what have I gotten into', but he was soon drug in the opposite direction in a similar matter by Remus.

Soon, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley reached a plain grey door through which Hermione was promptly pushed. Getting a sudden flashback, she cowered when the older woman went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Fine," Hermione muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, "Just… tired."

Hermione turned to look at her dress, not caring nor hearing if Mrs. Weasley responded or not. It was a typical white wedding gown. Sleeveless, with just a touch of lace on the neckline and hem. She reached out to touch the soft satin, tears springing to her eyes as the reality of the situation hit her. In three hours, she was getting married… with no members of her family in the audience. Nobody. She let out a sob and, letting go of her dress, fell to her knees, fighting the urge to cry out as an inexplicable anger bubbled up inside of her. She couldn't help but hear her father's voice.

'_You're worthless. Nobody cares about you. Nobody loves you. You deserve to die. You never deserved to be born. You are a worthless… piece… of crap that never will amount to anything!'_

"He was right," Hermione opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them, "I don't deserve this."

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, cautiously placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. However, this was the wrong move.

Without even thinking, Hermione was on her feet with her wand pointed at Mrs. Weasley's chest, anger as she had never felt it before coursing through her. Rage so thorough that she couldn't think, couldn't feel, could barely control her own body. Blinded by tears, Hermione waved her wand violently.

"Bombarda!" she screamed, pointing at the door, which promptly blew off its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall.

"Hermione!"

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, "He was right, and my only mistake was not seeing it sooner. I can't get married! I don't deserve any of this. I'm leaving."

Without another word, she turned and ran out the shattered doorway. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care who tried to stop her. She had to get out, and get away. She had no choice but to run.

However, she was brought to an abrupt halt when met by Remus and Mrs. Weasley who were guarding the front entrance to the church. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the challenge.

"Let me out," she said simply.

"No," Remus said calmly.

"Let. Me. Out!"

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?" Fred asked, coming up behind her, but had to jump to the side to avoid the Stunning Spell she shot at him before turning to the other two, shaking in rage, but before she could say anything, a new voice sounded.

"Let her go," Harry said simply as Hermione cried out from having her chance to yell taken away.

"But, Harry, she's--"

"I know. Let her go."

Without another word, Remus and Mrs. Weasley stood aside. Seeing this opportunity, Hermione ran, blinded by tears, down the street. Soon she was gone. Everyone turned to Harry.

"She had to," he said, answering their unasked questions, "This was too much for her. Getting away from it will help. She's having doubts and flashbacks, even though, consciously, she knows this is what she wants. She's remembering her father telling her she's worthless, and she doesn't deserve any of this. She believes he's right. The fact that she's most likely thinking she has no family here probably doesn't help."

"Will she be all right?" Remus asked, looking at the door Hermione had just ran out of.

"I had better follow her. She couldn't have gone that far. She'll calm down, and, hopefully, come back."

"All right. We'll hold down the fort until you two get back," Remus said. Harry nodded before exiting the church and jogging down the same way Hermione disappeared.

As Harry ran, thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated where Hermione would go. He stopped at every street corner, listening and looking, trying to figure out if she had turned off her path, before continuing on his search.

After ten minutes of running along various streets, he still hadn't found her. Starting to get worried, he picked up his pace. Suddenly something clicked. He knew where she would go. He doubled back a couple blocks, then turned left. Pretty soon, he came to a set of wrought-iron gates. The ancient hinges screeched as he pushed the gate open.

The cemetery was still as he walked along the brick pathway, and the only sound was distant crying. He followed the sound and soon came upon his fiancée. She looked as though she had simply collapsed next to a small marble grave.

As Harry stepped off the path, he purposely set his foot on a small twig, which promptly snapped loudly. At the crack, Hermione jumped to her feet, but it was obvious she had little energy left after her outburst. She swayed and eventually fell back down. Harry walked forward, watching Hermione carefully, although all the fight seemed to have left her. She turned back to her mother's headstone as he came closer. He merely sat down next to her, knowing she would do something when she was ready. Everything was silent for several minutes.

"If you've come to punish me, I deserve it," Hermione spoke up suddenly.

"No, you don't," Harry said, "And that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you. And I was worried when you ran out like that --"

"Which is exactly why I deserve to be punished! I ran out on your wedding! It's why you don't deserve me. Because I can't handle a ceremony that's supposed to symbolize the future because I'm stuck in the past," she finished, laying her forehead on her knees. Harry listened to this speech, fighting back the urge to interrupt, but he didn't want to get her yelling again, so he just bit his tongue. He hesitated before he spoke to make sure she was finished.

"Mione…" he started in a soft voice, gently placing a hand on her back, "I'm not going to punish you, because you don't deserve to be punished. You did what your instincts told you to do. That's why I didn't try to hold you back like the others did. I let you run because if I held you in that church, things would have gotten worse. I knew you might end up hurting someone, or worse, hurting yourself. And maybe getting married this soon was a bad idea --"

"No," Hermione said suddenly, looking up at him with tearstained eyes, "It's not. This is all my fault. Let's just go back to the church and get this over with," she made to stand up, but when she saw Harry looking at her somberly, she sank back down.

"But is that what you want?" he asked, "To have our wedding something to 'just get this over with'," when she didn't respond he asked again, "Is that what you want, Mione?"

"No," she answered truthfully, "it isn't."

"Then what is it that you want? To postpone it? We can wait until after the babies are born, if that'll work better."

"No. I want to marry you now. Today. I love you," she finished, looking up at him. They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Come here," Harry invited, opening his arms. Hermione crawled onto his lap as he wrapped his arms and legs around her, with her own legs pulled as close as they could be.

Inside this shelter, Hermione relaxed. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as tears started spilling again.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tucking herself closer to him, "I really do want to marry you. I just… don't know what happened to me."

"What did happen, Mione?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I just told you, I don't know."

"You told me you don't know what happened to you. What else happened? Talk through it; maybe you'll figure something out. You always do."

"I… don't know. I guess I just saw my dress and how perfect it was, and I just… snapped. I started hearing my father's voice telling me how I don't deserve to be happy, and I just… lost it. I didn't really know what I was doing after that. It was like someone else was controlling me."

"Someone was controlling you," Harry said, and Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "but only because you let him. You're still used to doing only what other people tell you. Now, you have to decide for yourself. My questions are simple; When do you want to get married? And are you sure it's me you want to marry?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to marry you," she said with a slightly exasperated tone, "I love you. My question is," she paused, looking up at him with fearful eyes, "do you still love me?"

Instead of answering, Harry captured Hermione's lips with his own. He was half expecting her to push him away, startled by the sudden gesture, but she didn't. She pushed against his lips, desperately wanting to deepen the kiss. They did, and their tongues were left in a battle. After another minute, however, they broke apart, both slightly panting.

"That answer your question?" Harry asked, a slight grin on his face. When she nodded breathlessly he continued, "But you still haven't answered mine. When? When will you be ready, if ever?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Now," she answered, "Can we go back?"

He looked into her eyes, looking for any hint of hesitation, of fear. Finding none, he smiled and nodded.

"We can go back."

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

R and R please.


	8. Finally!

My writer's block was cured! Hope you enjoy chapter eight. I own nothing.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

Chapter Eight -- Finally!

Upon returning to the church, Harry and Hermione were once again buffeted in the opposite directions, but everyone ended up handling Hermione as if she were a priceless porcelain doll, much to her great annoyance, but she lived through it. Things were moving so fast, she didn't have much time to think as she was helped into her dress, sat down to have her makeup and hair done, and finally out into the entrance room, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Ready?" Remus asked her. He would be the one walking her down the aisle.

"Ready or not, here we go," she responded as the Wedding March rang through the church. Truth be told, she was shaking like a leaf and had butterflies the size of hippogriffs in her stomach, but she just took a deep breath and linked arms with Remus.

"Come on," he whispered, squeezing her arm briefly, before the doors before them opened wide and they made their way down the aisle.

As soon as Hermione caught Harry's eye, she could tell he was as nervous as she was, but his eyes were glazed over with a similar expression in them as she had seen the night before. He sent her a small wink and she grinned and returned, her nerves lessening slightly.

A mere hour later, Harry and Hermione were in the back of a limo on their way to the reception. Hermione sighed and leaned against her new husband.

"It's over," she said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Now we can have some fun…" he said, with a half-suggestive tone in his voice, causing her to laugh, but he cut her off by placing his lips on hers.

"Save that for tonight, hubby," she said, pushing him away gently.

"Maybe I was talking about the reception party," he said with a mock-pout, "You have a dirty mind, Hermione Granger."

"It's Potter now, remember? I thought you of all people would."

"Oh, I'm sorry _Mrs._ Potter."

Hermione could not retaliate as she had dissolved into a fit of giggles which had her leaning against Harry once more. He started laughing as well, and wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her closer.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," she responded before reaching up and kissing him once more. After a while, they had not realized the limousine had come to a stop until they heard someone scream, "Oi! Save it for _after_ the reception, will you?!"

At that, they broke apart, each blushing profusely, only to find Ron with his nose pressed against the window. They climbed out of the vehicle and followed the Best Man into the reception hall, and were greeted by cheers and applause.

"I found 'em," Ron announced, "but I had to pry them from the privacy of the limo. If I hadn't, I don't think they would have been here for another few hours."

For that comment, Harry had to thwap him in the back of the head, causing everyone else to laugh.

"All right, all right," Ron said, "Let's stop abusing the Best Man and let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, pulling Harry in the direction of the buffet table. He just laughed and allowed himself to be drug in the aforementioned direction.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Remus waved his wand and the tables in the middle of the floor vanished, leaving a large dance floor in their wake. All of the guests sat down in the chairs left at the edge of the floor as Harry and Hermione made their way to the middle for their first dance. A slow ballad started, but it was not the one Hermione thought they would be dancing to. She looked up at Harry inquisitively.

"Just listen," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and swaying to the music.

_You got someone here  
__Who wants to make it all right  
__Someone that loves you  
__More than life right here_

_You got willing arms  
__That'll hold you tight  
__A hand to lead you  
__On through the night right here_

_I know your heart can  
__Get all tangled up inside  
__But don't you keep it to yourself_

_When your long day is over  
__And you can barely drag your feet  
__The weight of the world  
__Is on your shoulders  
__I know what you need  
__Bring it on home to me_

_You know I know you  
__Like the back of my hand  
__Did you know I'm gonna  
__Do all that I can right here?_

_I'm gonna lie with you  
__Til you fall asleep  
__When the morning comes  
__I'm still gonna be right here  
__Yes, I am_

_Take your worries  
__And just drop them at the door  
__Baby, leave it all behind_

_When your long day is over  
__And you can barely drag your feet  
__The weight of the world  
__Is on your shoulders  
__I know what you need  
__Bring it on home to me_

_Baby, let me be your safe harbor  
__Don't let the water come  
__And carry you away_

_When your long day is over  
__And you can barely drag your feet  
__The weight of the world  
__Is on your shoulders  
__I know what you need  
__Bring it on home to me  
_

_Oh, Bring it on home  
__Yeah, bring it on home to me  
__Oh, bring it on, bring it on_

_You got someone here  
__That wants to make it all right  
__Someone that loves you  
__More than life right here_

Hermione reached up and kissed Harry passionately. He responded by picking her up clear off the ground to better deepen the kiss. They didn't even notice the catcalls and cheers from the surrounding audience. That is, until they broke apart a few minutes later. A deep blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and she buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Well, what are y'all waiting for?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone, "Get out here and dance! Have some fun!"

Almost immediately an upbeat song started that got Hermione's attention. She looked up at Harry, a bright smile on her face.

"How did you know about this song? I love it!"

"Lucky guess." He responded, a cheeky smile plastered to his face as he set Hermione down and twirled her in time with the music.

_She left that loser in a dust cloud  
__Heart in his hand, chin on the ground  
__Cried her last tear for that clown  
__She can see a little clearer now_

_She said, "Oh, oh, I got to go and find me."  
__Oh, oh, she found the strength to break free_

_Like a painted wild mustang  
__Flying out across the open range  
__Finally gets to live her life that way  
__No fear, no fences, nobody  
__No reins, no reins_

_All she's ever felt is held back  
__She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh."  
__She's gonna do a lot more of that  
__She's making plans and making tracks_

_She says, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me."  
__Oh, oh, she found the strength to break free_

_Like a painted wild mustang  
__Flying out across the open range  
__Finally gets to live her life that way  
__No fear, no fences, nobody  
__No reins_

_Oh, oh, she's learning how to let go  
__Oh, oh, whichever way the wind blows  
__Oh, oh, she's learning how to let go  
__Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flying out across the open range  
__Finally gets to live her life that way  
__(Like a painted wild mustang)  
__Wild mustang  
__(Flying out across the open range  
__Finally gets to live her life that way)  
__No fear, no fences, nobody  
__No reins  
__No reins_

Once again, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, and once again, he picked her up. Twirling her around, he let her laughter fill him, knowing he would be hearing it a lot more often after this.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

There's chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed it. I was in a good mood when I wrote this.

-- "Bring it on Home" by Little Big Town

-- "No Reins" by Rascal Flatts


End file.
